1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binder for a file sheet. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a binder for detachably binding file sheets adapted for storing recording medium of thin configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese Patent Disclosure No. Sho 62-125339 discloses a file sheet which is adapted to store one or more thin sheets of recording medium, such as a floppy disc or a compact disc (CD). The U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,137 which corresponds to the Japanese Patent Disclosure No. Hei 3-218899 discloses several types of binders adapted for detachably binding such file sheets. Typically, the binder disclosed by the aforementioned U.S. patent comprises an elongated gripping member made of a resilient material, such as a plastics material. The gripping member has a groove provided with a slit opening along the length thereof.
A plurality of gripping members of the aforementioned type may be arranged in parallel with each other with the slit openings directed to the same side and connected together at the sides opposite to the slit openings to make it possible to bind a plurality of file sheets. A file sheet of the aforementioned type is held by each of the gripping members by inserting an edge portion of the file sheet into the slit opening of the gripping member. The file sheet is provided with one or more aligned ridges along the edge portion so that it is held in position with the ridges engaged with edge portion of the slit opening. The file sheet can be detached from the gripping member by moving it along the length of the gripping member through an open end of the gripping member.
The gripping member is of a thin walled structure and each member is manufactured separately. Then, a desired number of gripping members are connected together at the sides opposite to the slit openings by means of a connecting member such as an adhesive tape. Since the connecting member is of a flexible nature, the file sheets gripped by the gripping members can be turned over to have an access to a next file sheet. Thus, it is possible to access the recording discs stored in the file sheets as the discs are held in the file sheets. As compared with a conventional ring binders which use a plurality of binding rings, the aforementioned binder is compact in configuration and free from rust or stain.